kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Konoka Konoe
Konoka Konoe (近衛 木乃香, Konoe Konoka) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 13th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 3-A, she is the cheerful, helpful and slightly naive roommate of Asuna Kagurazaka (and likewise her teacher Negi Springfield). From birth, Konoka was tied to several powerful magical organizations (her father is the chief of the Kansai magic association and was a member of Nagi Springfield's Ala Rubra, her grandfather is the dean of Mahora Academy), yet she was sent away and kept in the dark about her heritage of magic. Only after a trip to her home in Kyoto does Konoka finally discover the power locked away and allies with Negi in order to release it to her fullest potential. She is also extremely notable for a close relationship with her classmate and guardian Setsuna Sakurazaki. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Konoka's early life and childhood other than that her magical lineage was kept from her. Class 3-A :Main article: Class 3-A Konoka was one of the first students Negi encountered (along with Asuna) from the moment he arrived at Mahora Academy. However compared to Asuna, Konoka took the idea of having a child teacher much better and did her part in helping him get accustomed to life at his new school. Early on, Konoka did not interact as much with Negi compared to Asuna and several others. Her most significant contributions included assisting the Library Exploration Club (along with Yue Ayase) in search of a book to help the Baka Rangers pass their final and speaking with Negi and doing fortune telling for him after another one of her omiai meetings. Kyoto Field Trip After his encounters with Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Negi gets a clue on the search of his father in Kyoto. Yet from his word of going to Kyoto, he also learned of Konoka's association with the Kansai Magic Association and is asked to protect her on their journey there. For Chamo, Negi's perverted ermine partner, he saw this as a chance to make Konoka become a pactio partner and get more "Ermine Dollars" in the process. Seducing Konoka with the pactio already made with Asuna, she finally attempted to kiss Negi on the cheek... leading to a botched card and causing the magic in her blood to awaken. Once in Kyoto, Konoka finds herself a massive target for several supernatural warriors, hoping to use her for their own devices. With her in danger, Negi, along with Asuna and Setsuna, are forced to fight back against the invaders while protecting Konoka from capture. However, one of these encounters forces the Kyoto-raised girl to release her dormant magical abilities unexpectedly to save Setsuna from a possibly disabling attack. With Konoka's powers finally revealed, the evil mages take her captive and use her to awaken a powerful demon, forcing Negi's squadron to come to her rescue and even forcing Evangeline to come to Kyoto to stop the menace. Ultimately, at the end of the battle, Konoka herself becomes a hero by kissing Negi directly on the lips, using her dormant healing skills to save Negi from petrification and likewise making her become Negi's fourth pactio partner. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the Mahora Festival, she along with Negi and some of the other girls had become trapped in the future where Chao Lingshen had succeeded in revealing magic to the world. After a series of battles and narrow escapes, the group returned to the past to stop Chao's plan. During the "Mage vs. Mars" battle, she worked in the infirmary, using her powers openly to heal those who manage to get injured in the surprisingly-violent fighting. The Unsung War During the Covenant invasion of Earth, a magically-created copy of Konoka was seen in Evangeline's Resort assisting in training the ODSTs to becoming mage-trained. Other than healing their numerous injuries, she otherwise had little interaction with them. Powers and Abilities *'Magical Prowess': With Konoka now aware of her magical abilities, she has begun to undergo magic training so that she can utilize her full magic potential and be able to heal others without needing to rely on her pactio item. So far, she has shown some proficiency in using practice spells and minor healing incantations as well as showing some talent using telekinesis. *'Pactio': Regina Medicans (''lit. Regal Healer): Konoka has currently formed one pactio with Negi. The entire outfit she wears on her card, including the fans, known as 'Flabellum Euri' (lit. ''Fan of the Northern Wind) and Flabellum Australe (lit. Fan of the Southern Wind), is her artifact, in which has been revealed to heal any injuries as long they had occurred within 3 minutes. She has also been training herself with simple incantations to heal minor scrapes and cuts. While training in Evangeline's resort for the trip to Magic Country, Konoka's pactio outfit changed to the nurse's outfit that she wore during Day 3 of the Mahora Festival, although the fans are still part of the attire. However, she returns to using the original outfit by the time Negi and his crew arrive in Magic Country. When used at its full power (such as using it to save Negi's life after being impaled by Fate) her soul literally leaves her body thereby releasing her full magical powers and she is able to use them to save a life from the brink of death. However this process leaves her severely drained and she isn't able to use her healing abilities for a period of time afterward. Furthermore, it appears that there are also side-effects if too much magic is put into the effect. The patient becomes prone to becoming sick afterwards due to the overflow of magical power. After being healed of a fatal wound, Negi gets a high fever when searching for the scattered members of the White Wing. Currently, her pactio ability is powerful enough to heal a dragon, though she stated she can only use it once a day. Appearances *''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier'' *''Interludes: Steel and Heart'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War '' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A